Ratchet and Clank Future: OP EAGLE EYE
by Tony Owl
Summary: Ratchet finds himself in the most dangerous situation of his life when a mysterious woman calls him and controls his and a female Lombax named Sarah Nolloman's every move using the everyday technology around them. Prey they don't choose you!
1. A Bomb too Far

**Author's Note:** This is a story based off of the movie Eagle Eye as you can guess from the title. That has to be the best movie I have ever seen. It is pretty BAD-ASS! Now if I totally messed up on this chapter please review and give me advice. As for the human relations, they'll be explained in a sequal I hope to do for this story. I know, I plan ahead, so what! You got a problem with that? Didn't think so, now read!

* * *

5 MILES OUTSIDE THE AIRFORCE BASE ON PLANET VELDIN

JULY 4, 2010

"Sir, we have unidentified vehicles moving through the terrain" said Whipflash 1. "Are they armed?" the Airforce leader said over the mike.

"No sir they're just Jeeps, no armor on them whatsoever." He looked down at the red sand road. Five Jeeps were in a straight line, stirring up dust as they rolled along. They were moving quite slowly, not really in much of a hurry.

"Can you fly low enough to see the head driver?"

"No sir, if I get any lower he'll hear me coming". He knew his ship would make too much noise, especially when he neared the ground. The type of ship he had was made to withstand bullets and many other weaponry when in battle, and the engine was made for speed. It wasn't built for stealth. But he wasn't worried about who was driving the vehicles, he noticed that they were heading straight for the city of Grontopolis.

"Sir, they're headed for Grontopolis".

"Do you have any radio contact?" The chief's voice now sounded stern and a bit excited. "No sir, no contact of any sort". It wasn't even a full second before the chief responded back.

"Then you are clear to enga. . ." There was a commotion in the background of the speaker.

* * *

AIRFORCE BASE

"Tom, what do you think your doing!" The head of Veldin's Secret Service agency, Howard Furey, came in just before the chief of the Airforce base gave the command to attack. Howard was a sixty-five year old man who was very well built. He had grayish fur with blood red stripes. At first sight many people think his entire body had been slit. His muscles were once the attraction at beaches, but they were now cover-ups for the weak arms that lay beneath. But the most noticeable features were his eyes. They were a faded blue, but they sparkled with knowledge. The chief however, was the complete opposite of Howard. He was twenty-seven and had very short fur. But despite the permanent seedlings, his fur shone brightly in the sun like polished gold. Tom knew that Howard was very envious of his looks.

"Saving a soon-to-be-bombed city, that's what!" Everyone operating the computers stopped (which you could get a real good ass whooping for) and looked at the chief and Secret Service agent with utter surprise. The chief **never** lost his temper, not even with an agent who disagreed with all of his decisions!

"Do you even know who's driving the vehicles?" Under his fur he looked like a ripened apple, but his eyes showed fear.

"We don't need to. Whipflash 1 got no contact and the cars are headed straight for the city of Grontopolis, the biggest city in all of Veldin!" The computer operators, sensing a mental explosion any minute, went back to identifying the vehicles. "I've sworn oath to protect this planet at all costs and you are not going to butt in here and start giving me orders!"

"At least get a face scan to identify the leader of the group". And right on cue, the drivers and passengers all got out of the cars, but the passengers in the car at the end brought out a large rectangular box big enough to hold a man in. The chief, not even noticing the box, went back to the speaker. He cleared his throat before speaking, trying to get rid of the anger.

"Whipflash 1 get a face scan of the person at the front of the group".

* * *

Whipflash 1 pressed a green triangle button on the dashboard. He aimed the invisible beam at the figure in front.

* * *

The Airforce base got the signal immediately. When the scan was complete, everyone gasped at what appeared to be a human face on the screen. It had the same facial features as a human, but the ears were slightly more pointed than average human ears.

"That can't be", the chief now more dazed than angry. A bar then came under the face that told the percentage of what species it is. The bar slowly moved to the right and stopped one third away from the end. 71% human! Even that was amazing!

"Does that put a stop to your plan?" Howard had a smug smile on his face as he usually did when he proved the chief wrong. As for the chief, he was staring at the face so hard, you'd think it would catch fire at any moment. When he finally spoke, it was too quiet for anyone to hear except the agent.

"Alright, _Howard_, I won't send the attack". Howard started walking towards the exit, feeling that his job was done. "Unless, the president says otherwise."

Now Howard was frightened. He knew the president more than anyone. He was not the kind of person that thought things over. He caused multiple terrorist bombings due to his confidence that their satellites would find any kind of nuclear weapon, but not once did they work. From then on, he always destroyed any person that was involved in an attack. Tom had noticed this and used him as an excuse if someone disagreed with his decisions on fighting. Howard knew that the president wouldn't hesitate to attack.

"Give me the phone".

The chief now had the smug smile as he dialed a number and handed it to the shaking agent.

"Mr. President" He tried to compose his voice, but there was a noticeable note of fear. Without even a hello the president spoke in his stubborn tone.

"If this involves another attack you know the drill; rain a living hell on them!"

"Sir, the species, the scanner has identified ten humans going to the outskirts of Grontopolis".

"Impossible. Humans are light years away from us, possibly in another galaxy!"

"We thought the same thing, until the species was concurred to be 71% human. I don't think we should attack". Reasoning with the president was hopeless. He knew what was coming next. Denial.

"Human or not, we cannot risk another terrorist attack, or are you going against your job?"

"No sir, not at all".

"Then bombs away".

He hung up the phone. The computer operators once again turned, waiting for a reply. They noticed the agents face was chalk white. Even his fur had lost some color.

"Well then, Whipflash 1 you are clear to engage". Tom's command was made. There was no turning back now.

It was then that Howard noticed what the people were doing with the box. They were placing it in the ground just a few yards from the buildings on the outskirts of the city. Five other people had their heads down and their hands behind their back. _Preying._ It was a funeral! An innocent funeral that had nothing to do with harming the city. And little did they know that the fate of their dead one would soon be theirs as well. Howard Furey then whispered under his breath the secret oath.

"We are Lombaxes, not monsters".

* * *

**Author's Note: **Once again, if I totally sucked at writing this, please tell me. All are welcome to give me your thoughts. But if your comment doesn't involve writing, I will lure you into the same situation that Jerry Shaw and Rachel Holavan got in with OP. Eagle Eye. Beware of my powers to creep out!


	2. A Layed Back Life

**Author's Note:** Alright, there is a section of the chapter where they mention the word sex, but they don't delve any farther than that. They just say the word. I also took the advice from ZammyNox and checked my spelling and grammar _many_ times. She is a great writer by the way, so check out her stories!

* * *

"You got to make a choice, fellas. Who are you going to be? Boys, or men?" Ratchet said holding a hand of cards devishly. This is how life was for him. Doing nothing but relax and gamble. After saving Clank and the Great Clock, Ratchet went back to his old tool shed back at Veldin to, hopefully, build something that will change the world. As for what he did to pass the time, he played poker with his co-workers at Copy Cabana. How he ended up in a copy store he had no idea. But he needed a job to keep earning money, seeing as no one was in any danger and the universe was still in one piece. Clank, of course, already had a job at the set of Secret Agent _Clank._ The director offered Ratchet his old job as chauffeur but he refused. There was no way that he was going back to being Clank's little _pet._ Ratchet soon found out however that he was excellent at poker, or his friends just weren't good at it. Either way, he still won.

"I'm out on this one." said Joey, a chubby Hacilo (a fuse between a lizard and an alligator, the body of a lizard and the tail of an alligator). Joey was always the risky one. He never put too much money down.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm broke."

"Come on."

"How do I know you don't have something great under there?"

"Joey just paired the board. I'm floating on the river here. Look at the table."

"I don't know. I'm supposed to take my girl out later. It's a lot of money." said Gale, a skinny Pogert (a fuse between a bird and a cat, the head of a cat and the waist down a bird). He was the real gambler. He always thought he could win, so he would put **all **of his money on the table. But he never got it back. With a whole year of failure you'd think he would have learned to keep his money!

"Your girl out? Who's that? Elaine?"

"Yeah."

"You guys have been going out for a while. How long?"

"Couple of months."

"Couple of months? Wow. That's big. You have sex with her yet?"

"Kinda."

"What the hell is 'kinda'?"

Joey had been quiet the whole time, but he then got out of his trance. "You hiding something from us?"

"It happens to be personal."

Ratchet found his chance. "Okay, well, listen. Let me ask you a question. What are you going to do tonight? Fish fillet and a Coke? Go to Starbuster, rent a little romantic comedy, go back to Mom's house, sit on the couch?"

"How'd you know?" Joey laughed in the background.

"Well, that's what you do." Ratchet was trying his hardest not to laugh too. "You're a dependable person. That's what you're going to do. You know what you should do? You need to lay down some real gold and treat your lady right. You know, you need to take her to a nice place. Red Lobster. Olive Garden. Tablecloths. Soft music. And then you skip this Starbuster thing. Girls want to go out. Especially a girl as cute as your girl, you know? She wants to be seen. That's why she dresses up. So you take her to the movies. A little popcorn-drink combo."

"True. True."

"Elaine might want a hot dog and some nachos, so you shell out for that, too. And then, before you know it, she's cozying up the way she never would've at her mom's house, you know? Preach it. Preach it. Now all of a sudden, look. Gale Romero's walking tall with Elaine yank-my-Dickinson, all because he dared to dream tonight."

"Yeah."

"And he became a man. And that's the choice."

"Yes."

"And that's what's on the table. This is the dream right here. Are you a man?" Silence filled the room as Gale thought hard about his decision, but Ratchet knew his job was done.

"I'm with you man. Two hundred?"

"Two hundred. Big boy game. Call."

"Cowboys over aces, big Ratch."

"Wow."

"Didn't see that coming, huh?"

"Yeah, that's a tough one. This is a tough one too." He smacked his four aces on the table. "Four bullets baby!" He greedily took all of the money (2,000 bolts) and stuffed it in the pocket of his black jacket.

"Get out of here. You baited me into that, Ratch. Come on!" But even through his despair, Gale couldn't help but laugh at the trick. Ratchet always knew how to make a fella happy. As for Joey, he couldn't stop laughing. He was rocking his chair back and forth so far, it would tip over at any minute.

"That's the way it goes." Ratchet too was laughing uncontrollably. 'That was too easy.'

"So what happened to Red Lobster?"

"No, I guess it's Mama's house for you tonight. But look, I saved you 400 bolts. And now Elaine won't have to shell out for herpes medication."

Just then the door opened and light spilled into the storage closet. A small, but muscular female Cazar put her hand on the door. "Break's over, bitches." She never was very pleasant, especially to Ratchet. Because he liked to joke around all the time and not get anything done, she had to show her dark side. "Fred missed his shift again. Someone's on collator duty." She eyed Ratchet, giving him a clue who was going to take the job. "All right, well, gentlemen. I'll give you a chance to win some of this back tomorrow. Enjoy yourselves."

"All right, man."

Ratchet went up to the counter to see another Cazar looking frustrated with him. "Hey there. Welcome to Copy Cabana. How can I help you?"

"I couldn't get the machine past the main menu." Ratchet looked to his right at the big copy machine and pointed to it.

"That machine there?"

"Yeah"

"Did you swipe your credit card to the left, sir?"

"Didn't do that."

"Well, that's your problem. Why don't you try it again?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope I struck a few laughs with this chapter, if not, well I had fun writing it. Now this whole month is going to be filled with relative visits, so it might take me over a month to complete the next chapter. But don't worrie. I never give up on a story until it is finished!


	3. Sara Nolloman

**Author's Note: **I apologize to everyone who are up to their necks with my stalling, I finally have the third chapter done. Thank you sooooooo much for waiting patiently! But now that school is starting the story is going to go through a stand-still, but I have a series called The Chronicles of Circuse that I'm going to publish in just a couple of days. Check it out, I hope you like it!

* * *

LOMBAX: SARA NOLLOMAN'S HOUSE

"Okay, I can't find the keys and he's late as usual. I'm going to have to take you." Sara had a lot on her mind besides the keys. Her sister, Hannah, was going to perform in a concert with her music class for the president and she wanted everything to be perfect. But she was also thinking about her parents. They were fighting a lot lately. Both were caring to her and Hannah, but the dad was competitive for them. So he agreed to take Hannah to her train; which would be departing in fifteen minutes. He obviously forgot (probably the old age).

"He'll be here." Hannah was always encouraging to Sara, even though she was only an eight year old.

"All right, wait five more minutes. Help me out here. We came home last night. I put the leftovers down. You turned on the TV. I went over, said, 'No TV, no TV, no TV.' Turned it off. Came over here to the phone."

"You checked the messages."

"I knock over the phone."

"You put it back."

"Put the leftovers in the fridge." Sara opened the fridge door and saw her keys laying on top of the leftovers. "Got 'em! Let's go." She and Hannah ran towards the hangar. "I put vitamins in your toiletry bag. Don't forget to take. . ."

"Two in the morning and two at night."

"That's right. And your inhaler's in the back of your bag." They opened up their ship, jumped in, started it up, and headed towards the train station. Along the way, Hannah talked about how much better she was playing on the Tralet (an instrument that resembles the shape of a trumpet, but makes electric buzzes at different pitches). Her teacher now considered her the best in the class. Sara knew that Hannah had a real devotion to music. She only wished that she had Hannah's confidence when she was little.

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"If you knew that you were going to die, and you had just a few seconds of life left, what would you do?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because I feel that everyone should die happy, including you. Plus, I'm just curious."

"Well, first, I would tell you that you mean the world to me and that I love you, then I would give you a big hug, and finally, I would kiss you until I passed away. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes, but you left out one detail."

"What's that?"

"I want you to smile! That's what makes an official happy ending!"

"Oh, how could I have missed that!", Sara joked. But deep inside her she knew that losing someone and smiling about it was not as simple as Hannah thought.

* * *

TRAIN STATION

At the train station, Hannah hurriedly put her Tralet bag on the conveyer belt and ran to the side of the train where her dad was waiting. He kneeled down and threw his arms around her. He had Hannah's body structure; short and skinny but had Sara's smarts, though he rarely used them.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss me?"

"Very much!"

"And how are you doing Sarah?"

"Fine, fine. It's just been a little crazy around the house without you and mom."

"Don't you worry. Soon, me and your mom will make a decision and things will settle down and be back to normal, you'll see." If only Sara could believe that.

"Well, time for the princess to climb aboard!"

"Ok daddy." Hannah walked over to Sara and they both embraced each other in a hug.

"Good luck Hannah, I love you so much." This was the first time Sara was separated from her sister. It felt cruel.

"I love you too Sara. If you see me on the Holovision keep it on that channel and watch me."

"I promise." She gave Hannah a kiss before the train blew the horn for departure.

Hannah walked onto the train with her dad. When she got to her seat, she looked out the window and waved at Sara as the train sped away. Little did she know however that her bag was not on her train.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry the chapter was so short. That scene in the movie didn't last long so there wasn't much to write. The next chapter is where the action starts!


End file.
